Enchanted Force
by Chrystyaane
Summary: Inside. RumBelle, SnowCharming, OutlawQueen, MadSwan, and HookOC.
1. Summary

**Summary**

There are somethings that even people who are supposed to know everything don't know. Even the Dark One.

So it should come as no suprise that there was at one time, a team of people that had sworn to protect the Enchanted Forest with powers that were beyond even the Dark One.

But why weren't they able to stop the curse? Why didn't they depose Regina as Queen?

It's simple...

They had vanished and were waitng for the time to inroduce their chosed successors to the world as...

The Power Rangers Enchanted Force.


	2. Emma's Call

**Chapter One-Emma's Call**

Emma jumped as her cell phone went off...with a ringtone that she hadn't heard sonce she got out of prison.

"Hello?"

"Emma. Stroybrooke is in danger."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know where I am, since I already know that you have stalkerish tendencies."

"And who is it that kept you from the crappy homes? One of my sources says that there's some pretty powerful big bad headed straight for Storybrooke."

"How powerful?"

"Enough to break the protections on Goldar's mason jar."

"Oh...great...first the curse, then the Wraith-"

"Wraith?! Who set a Wraith loose in Stroybrooke?"

"Uh, no comment, though they felt justified since the person they set it on, not me, had taken the person they loved away from them and said that they were dead...back in the Enchanted Forest. Which is somehow still around."

"I don't want to know any more, I'm on my way to Storybrooke, and warn to Hatter not to do anything that's gonna piss me off."

Emma stared at the phone, and then the people around her. "Uhhh..."


	3. Worries

**Chapter Two-Worries**

Emma was waiting impatiently for Henry and Grace to finish their breakfast so she and Jefferson could take them to school.

"Why are you so anxiousthis morning? Does it have something to do with that phone call that you got at Henry's party the other day?" her mother, Snow White a.k.a. Mary Margaret Blanchard, asked as she fed baby Neal.

"Yes it has everything to do with that. I need to talk to Granny about Will getting a room at the Inn...worry about whether or not Will's going to kill Jefferson for dating me without permission..."

"We gave him permission to remember?" her father, Prince 'Charming' a.k.a. David Nolan, asked as he drank his coffee..only to spit it out when he realized that it was Snow's decaf.

"Will is o fthe opinion that parental permission is not enough, and as the only person, other than Neal, who knew me before everything...yeah, Will islike the older sibling you never wanted but have anyway. You guys done? Good, get your stuff so we can go."

Jefferson just studied Emma as she rushed to put her red jacket on, the very one that Snow and Regina seemed very determined to destroy, yet it seemed to always survive.

Lets just hope that Emma never finds out that they were thinking about ust burning it now...

**Sorry for the short chapter, but this is a fic that I had started a couple years ago when the series first started and lost, so after trying to catch up, obviously I saw up to last season, I finally found the first fwe chapters, but now have to re-write them on the fly to sccomodate...I could always make it AU, but it solves a couple problems that I was having with the pairings.**


	4. First attack

**Chapter Three-First Attack**

The day was going rather well, Granny had assured her that there would be a room waiting for Will whenever she finally got there.

...Which should be any day now...

...or any minute...

...any second...

...she was scared, to say the least.

"Swan, just what is going on that you have your family worried that you're contemplating running away again?" a voice said from the doorway of her office.

"A friend that I have not heard from in a few years is coming. Will said someting about a really powerful big bad, and since Will has more experience with that kind of thing...I have every right to think about running...only it would be to bug Will to get here faster."

"Ah...so this friend of yours, you believe, is more powerful than the Croc and the Queen?"

"I don't believe it, I know it. The world has almost been taken over by evil more times than I care to count and Will is always there on the front lines. Always fighting, protecting, almost dying...pushing past the limit..."

"Sounds like a good friend to have."

"Definitely, Even if you don't hear from Will for a while, Will will be there for you until the end."

Right as Emma finished her talking there was a sudden explosion from the area near the quarry.

And a wave of dark energy that had Emma racing out of the office and to her car. Hook only seconds behind her.

"What was that? A gas pocket?" he asked, while trying to put on his seatbelt. (Does anyone really see Hook wearing a seatbelt?)

"That was one of the things that Will specializes in fighting. It can come in many forms, but they are always Evil...capital E."


	5. New Evil, Old Friend

**I have not forgotten! I have moved and lost all my pre-written chapters except for the ones that I work on when on break at work! And that is only because I keep them in my work bag. **

Chapter Four The Face of Evil...and an Old Friend!

When Hook and Emma arrived at the quarry it was a madhouse. What with the...giant playing cards...?

"Really?"

"Yes! Now shut up!"

Apparently they were the cause for all the commotion as they were chasing the townspeople.

"Giant playing cards? This has Cora written all over it..." Hook muttered as he drew his sword to prepare to fight.

"Yeah, but not alone. These cards remind me of Mariner Bay and Blue Bay Harbor."

"Where?"

"Never mind. Just fight!"

So saying they jumped into the fray.

Only to be vastly outnumbered with only the two of them.

Even when back-up, in the form of Charming, Regina, Robin, Gold, and Jefferson, showed up.

Then, it came.

That moment when the good guys are about to be overwhelmed and are preparing for the final showdown, accepting that the chances of all of them living were slim.

Which just so happens to be when Emma finally got sick of it.

"Enough of this!"

As everyone watched, she went through a series of (to them karate moves) katas and shouted, "Soar, mighty Griffon!"

And turned into codfish as a yellow griffon came from her body and destroyed the rest of the playing cards.

"Well, well. She does have some power after all," Cora said as she walked up, a woman in strange armor with wings following her.

"Not magic Cora. Ask Vypra there, she's encountered it twice before. Now three times and the tally's gonna get even higher if the two of you decide to stick around."

"What makes you think that-"

"Do not underestimate this power Cora. It is far older than I and will not be easy to defeat."

"Nor am I dear, nor am I."

"Actually I think you'd be pretty easy to defeat. Then again, I do have more experience with fighting Evil than everyone else here," a new voice piped in, making Emma freeze..

"Uh, hi?"

"I'll yell at you later. Here, catch."

Emma barely managed to catch what turned out to be a wooden bracelet. "Is this...?"

"Courtesy of Dulcea, it has only one use. By the way, there's gonna be a new team, you brat."

**I'm evil...a very tired, evil author that could barely drag herself out of bed this morning and almost forgot her written story to type this out.**

**I can only imagine the time I'll have when this semester is over...**

**It will be spent sleeping...and writing...mostly sleeping...when I'm not at work that is...**


	6. Morphin'

**Chapter Four**

"I really hoped that you weren't going to say that..." Emma grumbled as the others looked on in confusion.

"Emma?" Charming asked.

"I'll explain later. What's the word?"

"The one you know. Let's go!"

**"Ninjetti Power!"**

**"Spirit of the Griffon!"**

**"Spirit of the Pegasus"**

"If you think that a quick change of clothes will-"

"Why don't you shut up and see just why Vypra looks so worried right now? Even if I think I'm too old for this!"

"I don't wanna hear you say anything young lady! So how about we just kick the butts of these card minions!" the unknown friend if Emma's said as they fought their way-much easier than before-to where Vypra and Cora were.

"Now do you see why we should have brought a monster? Now we must retreat!" Vypra growled at Cora before using her magic to cause them to disappear.

"Typical. The 'big bad' always runs away just when I get to the scene and am prepared to kick their...whatever-they-are hides! Now," Unknown said as she turned a narrowed gaze to Emma who gulped and took a step back, "Do you mind telling me just who I can kill for abandoning you as a newborn?"

"I do mind, actually, as I now have a baby brother, and the fact that my son is rather attached to his grandparents."

"Son? You mean the one whom you put up for adoption? Instead of telling me about him so that one of the others could raise him?"

Emma winced as she nodded. Unknown nodded as well before-from thin air, seemingly-bringing a battle axe to her side. "I'm gonna run now..."

"Good idea Emma. Before I go all, 'Off with her head!' on you."

"Just so you know, that was the Queen of Hearts that was just here."

"Oh, how nice."

"She's also Henry's adoptive grandmother."

"...This could cause a problem...lemme think...nope, still in 'Off with her head!' mode. Now, run."

"RUNNING!"


	7. Will

Chapter Seven

"Does anyone know what's going on?" David asked as he watched his daughter get chased by someone who was trying to kill her with a battle axe-which had conveniently come from nowhere.

"If anyone would know, Charming it would be you," Regina snarked softly as she tried to avoid Robin's gaze.

"If what Emma said at the station has any merit, then that just might be the friend that she's been expecting. She didn't say anything about this 'Will' being homicidal though," Hook said as he watched Emma perform a rather complicated looking back handspring into a barrel roll.

"I'm wondering just what was with the karate that Ms. Swan used earlier was all-"

"IT IS NOT KARATE! IT IS KUNG-FU YOU DOLLOPHEAD!" the unknown woman, possibly Will, shouted as Emma restrained her, in a rather abrupt turn of events.

"Is there really that much of a difference?" Jefferson mumbled to Hook, who gave him a look and shrugged.

"YES THERE IS! LET ME GO SWAN BEFORE I BREAK OUT THE HOME MOVIES!"

CLANG!

"Where did the frying pan come from?" Robin asked Emma, who was brandishing the frying pan like it was a baseball bat.

"It's a habit to have on hand when it comes to Will. She's a little crazy, as you can see. And Gold, you'll have to wait until she wakes up to ask your questions about what happened. Not that I think you could persuade her to part with too many details..."

"You done with the pan yet Emma?"

"Are you gonna stop trying to kill the uninitiated for comparing and/or confusing karate and kung-fu?" Emma shot back at Will who just gave her a look before sighing and putting the machete away.

Which begs the question, where did the battle-axe go?


	8. Introductions

Chapter Eight

"Okay, now that we are all calmed down-"

"Speak for yourself Swan."

"-and are not about to go on any homicidal rages that warrant the skillet, I think a few introductions are in order. Everyone, this crazy person that I just subdued with the use of the skillet is Willowanya Scott. Will this is Mr. Gold, Regina Mills, Killian Hook, Robin, Jefferson, and David Nolan, my dad."

"Feel like trying that again Swan? Did you forget-?"

"Yes I forgot for all of ten seconds, so don't shoot me that look. That's Rumpelstiltskin, The Evil Queen, Captain Hook, Robin Hood, the Mad Hatter, and Prince Charming, who really is my father."

"You're father's a fairytale character? Now I know I've seen everything."

"You're the one who was kidnapped by a flying lion-monkey who wanted to marry you."

"Do not bring Goldar into this if you like having blonde hair."

"Who's Goldar?"

"If you like having at least part of your sanity Hatter you will never mention that name in front of me again."

Even Gold and Regina shuddered at the look in her eyes as she glared at Jefferson.

"Remind me not to het on her bad side," Gold muttered to Regina.

"Only if you do the same," she muttered back.

"Why does the Dealer look familiar?"

"Oh, he's Neal's dad."

"Oh...how do you know that?"

"Ummm..."


End file.
